


The Rules of Personal Belief

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna didn’t like following the rules very much.  Or rather, she didn’t like following rules that made no sense, and there were plenty of those in the world.  So Luna had no problem defying convention, rules, or personal beliefs.  Or the rules that defined people’s personal beliefs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of Personal Belief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [why_me_why_not](https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_me_why_not/gifts).



Luna didn’t like following the rules very much. Or rather, she didn’t like following rules that made no sense, and there were plenty of those in the world. 

So Luna had no problem defying convention, rules, or personal beliefs. Or the rules that defined people’s personal beliefs.

_“Nargles don’t exist, so stop wasting your time.” Everyone told Luna this. It was the refrain of her mentor and trainer as she pursued her Magical Creatures mastery. It was the scoffing of all her colleagues. But she was determined it wouldn’t go on forever._

It took Luna five years, four ground-breaking original spells, and the amused help of Charlie Weasley, but she was finally able to prove the existence of the tiny Nargles to the wizarding world. She was even able to detail some of their life cycle and habits—they especially liked to hover around dragons and feed on their magical energies.

She and Charlie celebrated with cider and a picnic in the backyard of his remote little cabin in Romania. She laughed as they made love, and was certain there were plenty of Nargles around them, feeding off their love.

_“I don’t believe in love, Luna! I can’t give you anymore than this!” Charlie shouted. Luna figured her heart must be breaking, if he couldn’t say he loved her after so very long. And yet. Luna had never been one to be told what to believe—and she knew love existed and she loved him. She knew that, somehow, someway, she would prove how she felt to him._

It took Luna ten years, one disastrous fling with Rolf Scamander, two darling children and the help of his entire family, but she was finally able to prove to Charlie Weasley that love did exist and she did love him. _Him._

She and Charlie celebrated with a family dinner in their bungalow with the fire crackling merrily and her twins—now theirs, _theirs_ —playing in the background. Certainly, she thought as she snuggled against his strong form that night, the entire house must be infested with Nargles. She no longer thought a Nargle infestation was a bad thing, but rather as something to aim for.

“Why didn’t you give up on me?” he asked quietly. “You should have. Given up, moved on, made a different life for yourself.”

“Says who?” she replied sleepily. “Those are your rules, not mine. I can break them if I want to.”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” he replied and kissed her.

Her lips curled up at the corners.

_“I don’t believe in happily ever after,” Charlie whispered into her ear as he hugged her from behind. Luna smirked to herself, only quirking a brow in response. This time, oh this time, he was teasing… but she rather thought she’d prove it existed anyway._


End file.
